deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:AdminPwn
Okay AdminPwn. I can not find one single piece of information on how to contact you on the web. So may I ask for you to give me some form of comunication. Because I want to offer to write an actual story about dead frontier. I've always been facinated by zombies and viruses that why I was interested in this. You know that there are literally no notable pulished zombie story? I mean come on what could be more awesome?! But seriously I want to create a story for dead frontier. You can tell me along what lines to set it up as. If it should be a first person account or someone surviving until the outpost's rising, or the creation of the outpost by a band of whoevers. I really want to do this and i would be seriously grateful if you would take me up on it. :Contact neil (at) deadfrontier .com :Also, a lot of stories about the Dead Frontier world have been written and not too few resulted in excellet products that would probably do well if public, except for their typical length, hence you might want to check out the Dead Frontier story forum. :Crynsos 01:18, July 22, 2010 (UTC) hey neil i can't contact you at all so i had to resort to this i understand you have posted stuff about a new story line for dead frontier. i could help. my friends say i have a real talent for writing and especially stuff about zombies. I already have several ideas and will be happy to run them through you. my username is ungue3 and i am gonna be on all day until the 19th also can you give me a method of contacting you. Ps i don't want anything in return for this i simply wanna help because i think dead frontier is an awesome game and could be better with a bit of a story line. also sorry about the grammar it won't be like this if i write a background story for you. In serious need of help I'm a great fan of dead frontier and have been using it for 3 years in and out. And last night i tried entering the inner city and it says "error" on the loading screen and gives no option to go back. Ofcourse after calming down i tried to make a new account and reluctantly, start again. But as soon as i tried entering the inner city on the that. It says the same thing. Please why isnt it working and how can it be fixed? I can't live without dead frontier. Help Needed AdminPwn I'm sorry I'm posting this. I can find no way to contact you about this problem, so, I will use the WIKI Of Dead Frontier. I have been a huge fan of Dead Frontier for 4 years, and I don't think I deserve this. One day I was playing Dead Frontier on my computer. I used the radio to try to sell my Exterminator mesh. And suddenly a player from Dead Frontier was saying, red12345 enjoy your permaninant bann. The player's username was: ececec. So the next day I got on and managed to play about 10 seconds when the game froze. I pressed the x to close the page. I opened a new page and typed in Dead Frontier. And it said, banned from using this form. reason: Hacking ?????????? So I am Still banned and I am asking for help. I've been banned for 3 years and I can't take it. Please unbann me. Notice board? Hey Adminpwn, i was wondering when the notice board is going to go up because i am waiting for a couple of months now, and i am gonna have to spend more money than usual, since i am a level 11 or 12, so can you please hurry up on the notice board missions? the interiors of the buildings and barricades can wait. Thank you Heeeeeeelp meeeee AdminPwn!! Dear Adminpwn. My name in game is: ILoveMyCats And my IP address is banned not only the player I don't care about the player I can start a new one. I will tell you the story I know why I got banned. I am banned for theft I know because of my little brother Well he made a hack of a Dead Frontier that steals accounts and my PC and his PC are the same IP I didn't know that he was hacking accounts he said everytime that he win in gambling den so I did trust him But then when I got banned I knew something was wrong here so I knew it was my brother I found his video on his channel in youtube and I deleted the video. So AdminPwn! Can you please UnBan me? I promise there will never be cracked accounts anymore because my brother is not playing anymore and he will not make a hack anymore. Promise you. PLEASE UNBAN I WILL START THE GAME AGAIN WITH A NEW PLAYER WITHOUT THEFT THE GAME IS THE BEEEEEEEST EVEEEEEEEEER!!! Dear AdminPwn, My name was VirusMaker and I was responsible for scamming a GAU. I know it was stupid and I wont ever do it again. Please unban me because i spent like 1/3 of my life in this game and this game is like my life. If you are reading this know that I wont EVER do this again. It was stupid and my first time so please understand this. -VirusMaker i was banned and dont know why or how i was playing dead frontier one day and i was trying to sell some stuff in the trading room and all a suden this guy says u want a account and gives me his name and pass and logs out and i chek it out but i leave it and get back on my main account and after 30 mins i go back to the trading room and akraix bans me for no reason cus i mean i didnt do anything wrong they banned the wrong dude i just changed the account email and go on with my life and i get banned please help me adminpwn yourr game is the best and im still a 6 month gm i just started the gm and ive spent over 100 dollars on this game and i was about to spend another 100 so please help me get unbanned cus u banned the wrong dude Dear AdminPwn (Dunno your contacts so I decided to use the wikipage) My Username in Dead frontier is: TheUnstoppablekiller Lvl 21 It all started a few days ago.... I was in the Inner City in Dogg's Stockade's block where an outpost attack was taking place. After five minutes using my PP90, SL8 and Iron pipe, the screen suddenly stopped and said, "Security error". After that I was able to play with no interruptions whatsoever. Though when I wake up the next day, I log in only to find the message: Error has occured: Sorry, guest, you are banned from using this forum! Reason: Permanently banned from sending password resets (The f*ck is that supposed to mean?) I sent no password reset thingies whatsoever, ever. If I remember correctly, you can change your password anytime you want (Not saying I did, cuz I have no problem with my current password). Anyway, it seems that my IP itself is banned, not my account. I don't wanna try going to an internet cafe and pay money just ot play this game. Help me. You banned the wrong person! (Macman3) its true this guy sent it to you you logged on then he changed password and you got banned because you were the last to access, i think this isnt fair and you should be unbanned Weekly Posts Dear AdminPwn I love seeing your weekly post on Dead Frontier Wiki. You give great insight into how hard it is to keep this game going and how hard you work as well. Those posts let us know what to expect from this game as new content is being added on, they help us more then you know. Please do not let stupid idiots who have no lives of there own stop you in any way. Those people have no idea what it takes to keep Dead Frontier alive. This game is amazing and those posts are a big help. Please keep posting updates of your progress on the game. Just an Idea. Hello, the name is Grizsos88 and i have been playing the game for a few weeks now and have run into a fair bit of reapers, this sparked the idea of how much fun it would be to use the large blade they have as an arm as a weapon to run around and kill zombies with. I also want to say what a GREAT game Dead Frontier is and give my respect for the hard work and dedication you have put into your game and shown your players. just to tell you Dear AdminPwn I know that people here been saying that they need help but i just wanted to contact you only once cuz i wanted to tell you what a great game you made it's better than any online mutliplayer games in the world thank you for reading this if you ven did. Oh by the way name in th game is HOTlady98 and yes i'm a lady :) so take care. KBoy767 03:40, December 15, 2011 (UTC) KBoy767 here, you kno i read that and all i can think of saying is are you actually hot? I mean srsly, thats the first question i had.... and then why post this anyways? Helpful tip how to not get banned 1. NEVER go to an account someone sent you, if you do they change password and you get IP banned (possibly) 2. NEVER use cheating / hacking equipment to influence gameplay (infinite health, speedhack, infinite ammo ETC) 3. NEVER spam message or forums for 1 thing or bringing up old topics these will most likely turn out in PERMANENT BAN sorry but i need some help Hey, AdminPwn sorry for bothering you ,but i need help. Everytime i play it says security error after 1 minute for some reason. i can't really play because i have to restart every 1 minutes so i can't really travel anywhere or do anything, so can you PLEASE help. my username is harnackam. Maybye it's because i live out of america. AdminPwn Please Help me, Can You help me change Password in my account again? Cuz I can't change my password.... Hope you can help me adminpwn, Cuz I just got my GM yesterday. And I don't want to get hack that fast.... please help me Please help me Adminpwn:( My account got banned awhile back, and i have no idea why. When i tried logging in to my account one day, it just said that i have been banned permanently for fraud. I am 100% sure i have never ever done any thing wrong. I have never scammed tricked or hacked before as i have no idea how. I have e-mailed to abuse@deadfrontier.com twice, but they have not done anything. And i have tried making new accounts on my computer and my brothers but it still says i am banned. And recently I got an email saying my account is expiring in two weeks somewhere in december. I only just got to know this page today, so i am really hoping you will be able to unban me and let me create a new account on dead frontier. My username was regiray134. So please, I am begging you from the bottom of my heart, unban me. I will be internally grateful if you doRegiray134 04:29, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Unbanning My Character has been banned for about 2months now for Scamming and I know what i did was wrong but i miss this game so much and i just wish to be a part of it again can i please be unbanned, you can watch my every move with my character (devinquinn1574) i promise you i wont do anything stupid like that before. idk how this stuff works and idk how you sign my post but it says push the signiture button so im going to? please take your time to considerate unbanning me and unblocking my IP adress and delete all my accnts on my cp of Deadfrontier except for my devinquinn1574 accnt i would be so happy if i could be unblocked and able to continue with my character. And ive Changed my whole email adress to Quinndevin1544@yahoo.com i have quinndevin and devinquinn and all that as my emails and usernames because thats my name and its easy to remember please send me a message to my new email accnt.thank you for your time. Devinquinn1574 15:19, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Sir i can find no way to get in contact with you, and the abuse email is not responding.. Id just like to say that ive been a fair dedicated player to dead frontier for several years. Just over a year ago i was banned because someone advertised i site. It was similiar to dead frontier but had some other words on the end. He said admins were helping new players by giving away free weapons. I went to the site, and it just brought me back to the game. The next time i logged on, i was banned for linking to fishing sites, which i have not, to my knowledge. I emailed abuse@deadfrontier.com and was unbanned. Next day, banned again. Just a few months ago i checked to see if i was unabnned. I was. I made a new account and got somewhere around level 10. Next day, banned. Someone took all of my accounts, stripped them of their weapons, and i get banned? I cant this. Please mail me at commander1249@aol.com if you have any suggestions as to what i can do. Thank you. Hi Admin Pwn ,i am Ryan i just really need yr help in reseting my brother's password his username is Usarmy 090 but a scammer,took his profile and won't even give back a single thing. Pls help Me i really need Admins to help>Scammer Username is SyarizmanPro 88 i need you to take action.My bro is depresed because his profile has alot of expansive things like Saber,Mash Armour,Exterminator Mask,Beret I really need this help from you Admin Pwn.Pls reply me ASAP or email me at dreamonband11@gmail.com>PLS dude yr the only one i can trust Ryansr97 03:13, June 8, 2012 (UTC)RYANSR977 Hello AdminPwn my name is Evan (TommyGun) is my dead frontier account i have reasently bought gold membership for dead frontier i paid through dao pay (cell phone credit) it took my money and 27hours later i still dont have my gold membership i have been playing dead frontier for a while now i am currently lvl 36 and i would like if u could give me the GM i paid for please. your friend TommyGun hello my DF account name is TommyGun i posted something a couple weeks ago about GM and i got it so thank you,,and now today a guy by the name on DF as skillzdatkillz he told me in chat in the trading section he was selling a black cloack i told him in whisper i would give him my chicago typwriter MC my x2 spsa 12 MCs sledgehammer MC pen knife 2boxes of .45 ammo and he took it all sed give me my katana MC or he would not send the black so i sent him my katana and he said now buy ur katana back for 1.7million and he would give me the cloak and a vulcan i said no i just want my cloak he said no i said i will report u and he said i dont care ur probably 1 of those people who dont know a shit about the game It's probably gone half a year since i got forum banned for spamming, and it said "3 day forum ban". Yeah well,now it's gone almost half a year and i am still forum banned. my name is vegard125, or in-game "i liek to loot". Could you please unban me? I have sent support tickets with no help. I need your help adminpwn My account got banned and i have no idea why? . i tried logging in to my account it just said that i have been banned permanently for fraud. I am sure i have never scammed tricked or hacked before as i have no idea how. And i have tried making new accounts on my computer but it still says i am banned. My username was : Zifc. So please unbanned my account. My name : Raden Restu Please Bro. :( i really love this Game. :/ I lost lots money because i buy credits. i only want my ava back bro.. you can delete my GM and Delete my Credits and my Cash.. but no my vulcan.. :( please.. i really want play Dead Frontier again.. Please Send Me Message Back.. I cried because I on DF and my ava got banned permanent.. Pls i need help a friend from me dont now his account name and passwort pls admin pn me my suggestions Dead Frontier Suggestions Dear AdminPwn Since i cant find your contacts or any of it i would like to suggest somethings to make Dead frontier better for players and much more enjoyable. Suggestions 1.how about make some train stations that goes to Nastyas,Doggs Stockade,Pretinct 13,Fort Pastor but make some level requirement and money req. make it like if you want to go Doggs character needs to be lvl 10 and needs 2k money if you want to go to P13 need to be lvl 20 and needs 5k and if you want to go to Fort you need to be level 30 and need 10k and if its Nastyas atleast need 1k and lvl 5.i suggested this to make it easier to go to other places for trading,escorting and more 2.how about bringing special zombies when making outpost attacks just like in Nastyas there would be a burning infected leading the attack in Doggs there would be a titan leading it and in Pretinct 13 make it that a Mother would lead the attack and while in Fort make a Wraith or Giant spider lead the attack burning or not.i suggested this so it would be better for the game it would help them in some ways 3.how about making pets just like dogs,ravens,tigers ETC. like each pets has special abillities like if the dog it would give additional stats if its a raven it makes you add a special buff or something while a tiger would also attack zombies when the character attacks.it would be better so that it would have a companion i based it one the movie i am legend where the hero and his dog surviving in the zombie apocalypse. 4.what about if you also add mounts like horses and motors.it would be better for if you have to go to black area just use the mount like press a special key to summon it like press the letter X for summoning the mount 5.how about creating a evolution of characters just like the proffessions would be better when they reach lvl 150 like chef it would be now a master Chef,Farmer it would now be a master Farmer,Doctor it would now be a Master Doctor,Engineer it would now be a master Engineer,Soldier it would now be a General,Police officer it would now be a Sergeant Officer,Fireman it would now be a Chief Fireman,Boxer it would now be a Champion boxer,Athlete it would now be an olympic champion,Priest it would now be a High priest,Architect it would now be a master architect,Lawyer it would now be a mayor,Student it would now be a teacher,Stock broker it would now be a master SB,Actor it would now be a Director,and more others it would give them special abillities for each character but there old bnuses doesnt change 6.how about making the gold membership better like it would given more fun stuffs not just better loots and credits how about giving them a place for gold membership dungeons where it would all just be gold members not normal players. thats all thank you for reading sir AdminPwn these are my suggestions to make Dead frontier more exciting and fun thank you if you are reading this have a good day to you sir AdminPwn and hope that Dead Frontier would be the best game. Thank you :)) Hi my User name is - saintkill12 I was see ing if anyone had 5.5m for sell on trading but no one answer me so i repeated it for a few times then a guy said stop spaming an i stoped an the banned my nick name an i want my chat unbanned cause i need to see where boss an good loot are. Will you please unban my Chat!!!!